Mine to hold Mine to keep
by chantster haut
Summary: an eventual smut with you and loki enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight poured over the hillside at dawn filling you with warmth and comfort. There was no-one to bother you here, you often left your village before first light. Dawn and sunset brought a soothing comfort to you. You never wanted to leave the spot you sat in, when you arrived it was always so… inviting and when it was time to leave, it was almost as if the grass was clinging to your feet begging you to stay. If you were to climb the hills, which were now glowing emerald under the morning sun, you could see the palace. It was so tall and magnificent you were sure it could be seen from the edge of the realm.

You looked up to find that time had passed you by rather fast and that the sun was climbing ever higher into the sky. You fled the field as fast as your feet would carry you to the edge of the forest. You mounted your father's horse you borrowed in order to get through the dense wood. The ride back took what seemed like a few minutes due to the thought of punishment from your drunk for a father for not being home to bring him mead when he awoke. Your father belonged to one of the many smuggling gangs in Asgard. It wasn't pleasant, especially for you. Your life was miserable compared to most. The only work in your village was agriculture and that was reserved for the men women were kept to the house or to look after the young ones who played outside while the parents were too busy doing grown up activities often at the pleasure of the man and the discomfort of the wife.

Salesmen came through monthly; they sold goods from the city such as books and scriptures along with fine clothes and beverages. One of them had taking a liking to you Dorano his name was. He would sneak a book of the cart for you every time he passed. This was because your father forbids you to have any kind of education what so ever. Despite his commands you had taught yourself to read and write and you could do some very basic mathematics.

The last book he had given to you was about one of the princes, Loki specifically. You had heard many rumours about him, how he was a womanizing soldier who took what he wanted and gave nothing back. You had also heard how fearless he was in battle and that enemies trembled at his name. The only person they could be more afraid of was his brother Thor. But these days he was preparing to be king. When conversations were to be had about the two brothers it was often said that they loved each other an endless amount, however always seemed to have some form of rivalry over one topic or another.

You soon arrived back at the small wooden shack which you knew as home; you placed the horse back in the pen at the back of the house and scurried in the doorway as fast as you could. Luckily the old drunk was still on the wooden bench asleep where he was when you left sound asleep. You checked to see who was awake but both your mother and sister were asleep in bed. You sighed a sigh of sheer relief. No whippings today thank the gods!

After retrieving a book from under the bed you slipped out again to sit down on a wooden stump not 3 meters away from the front door and began reading the last chapter of the last book Dorano gave you. It told how the prince WAS a womaniser however on the occasion he could be found to have a sensitive heart to women both romantically and platonically and how this was demonstrated through the affections he held towards his mother. The book stated he would do anything for her, kill his own brother if he had to.

After reading you quietly snuck back in changed into your bed clothes and slipped under a thin sheet on your bed.


	2. Chapter 2

What seemed like moments after you went back to bed, a firm rough hand grasped your arm and yanked you out of bed before throwing you to the floor.

"GET UP!" your father yelled still smelling of potent beer and vomit. You stood up to go and fetch him some morning drink but this time he stopped you. His hand clasped around your jaw and began to squeeze. It felt as if it was about to break.

"Please father" you whimpered.

"GIVE. ME. A KISS." He growled fiercely. You kissed his cheek gently and went to leave the room before both his arms locked around your waist and pulled you sharply back to him. You began to cry as his rough dirty hands began to run themselves over your body. Suddenly he pushed you to the ground with an almighty force.

"GET DRESSED AND GET ME A DRINK YOU WHORE!" he yelled. It was a wonder he never woke your mother and sister. Maybe he did, maybe they lay afraid in their beds scared, and not knowing what to do.

You put on a long brown dress made of cheap cotton which had no sleeves and didn't have a low cut, you didn't want any more groping it was supposed to reach the floor but because you had gotten quite a bit older since when you bought it, it was almost as high as your knees. You slipped on some small black boots and made your pig of a father some beer from under the sink. After placing it in his hand you went to the window to see if the salesmen had arrived yet. You of course knew it was way too early for them to come, you just wanted to see a friendly face.

Being 17 held disadvantages for you your father was becoming more sexually interested in you and getting married was not something you wanted to do. You were afraid that any husband that you might take would end up like your father and you couldn't bear that to happen. You had considered leaving and seeking menial work such as a waitress in a bar or a maid at the palace or just some work in the city making just enough to stay away from here.

"BITCH!" you father yelled. You looked round at his drunken face.

"Sit on my lap" he slurred. You obeyed hesitantly. Just before you could to sit on his lap he pulled you down on top of him. You felt a bulge beneath you.

"Mmmmm" he moaned "quite the adult girl aren't we". His hands grasped your dress and began to pull slowly upwards.

A sensation of anger sparked through your veins. You released yourself from his embrace.

"NO FATHER! I AM NOT YOUR SEX SLAVE I WILL NEVER BE THAT!" you yelled.

His face boiled with fury and you realised what you had just done you had to run. You had to run now. Snatching a blue cape from the back of the door you sprinted out of the front door as fast as you could. There was no time to fetch the horse you'd have to escape on foot. Heading for the trees you ran and ran and ran until you were lost.

"well look on the bright side" you thought to yourself "at least father isn't here with me". You leaned back against a tree and lest yourself slide down against it until you sat upon the floor.

A tear ran down your face. You never got to say good bye to your mother and sister. Crying you fell asleep alone and sad.

When you awoke it was night time and glistening silver beams from the moonlight peered through the gaps in the trees scattering the beams across the forest floor. It looked beautiful.

Suddenly stick cracked and stumbling footsteps came towards you closer and closer. You looked straight ahead in anticipation waiting, for someone to emerge from the darkness. You could barely see when a stumbling wide framed figure came walking towards you. You immediately knew who it was. Your eyes widened with fear and breaths came out in short and harsh pants making you obvious even to the old drunk. He grabbed hold of your shoulders and shook you violently cursing you among other things you couldn't make out. Slamming you up against the tree he pulled down his trousers and yanked up your skirt. Sobbing you tried to pull free but his hands pinned you flat against the bark.

"HELP!" you screamed out into the night, even though you knew it was hopeless. He took off your only means of protection and threw your underwear to the floor.

Suddenly a rider cam bursting out from the night knocking your father to the floor to which you also fell in shock and fear. The man dismounted and helped you up before drawing a sword and running your father through you yelped in surprise and a hint of sadness from the loss but you wouldn't miss him for long. The man averted his eyes so you may place on your underwear.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His voice was deep and soothing the man stood a good foot above you and together with his voice intimidated you but comforted you also.

"I I'm fine" you blurted out still in shock.

"Are you sure?" the man asked rubbing your arms gently "he didn't hurt you did he". You looked around still a little confused. He cupped your chin to face him however you could see nothing under that hood of his. "Did he touch you?" he asked again. His voice was so soft you could have melted right there in his arms.

"N-no" you said. You stared straight at him in attempt to get a look at your rescuer but it was no use. "who are you?" you asked as softly as you could trying to match his tone.

He lowered his hood and you could see him perfectly in the light of the moon. His bright green eyes stared into your very soul but not forcefully like a puppy would stare with love that would melt your heart to the core. His long black hair trailed down to the back of his neck but flicked out in a perfect way that looked as if it had been sculpted by a fine craftsman on a statue, his pale skin glistened in the night every inch of him was a pearl shimmering in the silver light and his cheekbones were as if they had been chiselled by angels themselves.

"I am Loki he smiled, son of Odin".


	3. Chapter 3

Instantaneously as if it was almost a reflex you bowed your head and curtseyed as best you could in front of the prince. He chuckled to himself and as he did so even with the distance you held from him you were still able to hear his deep laugh rumbling in his chest which you wanted to be held against and kept safe in the prince's arms.

"Stand up you funny little angel" he smiled. "There is no need for you to curtsey to me". He stood you upright and stood you under the light which seemed to shine brighter and brighter by the minute. He gasped softly, obviously trying to hide his awe, your hair glistened under the moon and your silhouette cast a shadow on the ground behind you. You were perfectly lit, to him anyway. Where you stood he saw a princess, true and pure. He looked beyond the tatty clothes and the unflattering shine on your face from where tears had fallen just moments before. He folded his arms resting his hand below his mouth in contemplation. "what is your name" he asked " is it perfection?" he smirked making him look devilish yet so delightfully sweet at the same time. You looked at the forest floor, then back at him.

"(YN)" you said "my name is (YN)". His smirk turned to a gentle smile as he sauntered towards you.

"That name is beautiful. It's very fitting for a girl like you". You looked at him with a hint of confusion. Sensing your confusion made him only smile more "it's fitting" he said "because you hold such magnificent beauty under that moon light I thought that one of the goddesses had fallen to Asgard". You blushed. The prince was complimenting you, you! Why was the prince complimenting a smugglers abused daughter? Was there something you owed him? You were tempted to ask but right now you were enjoying this, maybe a little more than you should have been. "do you have anywhere to go?" the prince asked snaking his arms around your waist. This surprised you and made you blush a little more, disrupting your thought process. "(YN)?" he asked again "do you have somewhere to go?" his words snapped you back to reality. You looked at the direction from which you had ran. You knew a local patrol would be out in the morning and with the father dead and you missing for the day who would be hung, you knew your mother and sister would not be able to bear it if you were executed. The safest place for you was with Loki. You turned back to the prince and gazed into his emerald green eyes.

"No." you replied "not anymore" you smiled gently. He was now holding you perfectly; he held you in a way that made you forget about your misery, in a way that made you feel safe.

"Good" he smirked. "You can come with me to the palace." He whispered as he held you closer making you grin from ear to ear. "You've clearly had an ordeal and seeing as you have no-where to go and there are plenty of rooms at the palace, I would like you to be my guest for as long as you and I so wish". It was all a bit much for you to handle, first you were having the worst day in existence then, you were being saved by the younger prince of Asgard and now he was inviting you to stay at the palace as his guest, you weren't quite sure how to respond.

"I would love that!" you blurted before you could give it more thought. The prince chuckled again and this time you could feel it as your chest was pressed against him.

"Well then." He beamed "let us ride!" he unwrapped his arms from around you, at which you were a little disappointed as you quite liked his embrace. Before his touch completely left you he clicked his tongue and gently grasped your sides with his large but delicate hands. His horse came trotting over; it was black as the night itself with its silky main hung gently down the side of its neck, perfectly groomed and clearly well trained. He lifted you up with ease and sat you at the front of the saddle. Did he expect you to ride? He shortly followed and mounted his horse placing himself behind you. His arms reached around either side of you and took the reins. With a few clicking sound and a flicking of the wrists you were off at some speed. This was way faster than you had ever ridden before and it was somewhat exhilarating yet frightening. There were some moments where you thought you were going to fall off or the horse was going to run head first into a tree but each time Loki's arms would stop you from falling and the horse would slip through a gap in the trees. You arrived at the clearing that you went to each day and rode up the hills with ease. There you could see the palace glittering gold. "That's where we are going." He said from behind you as he signalled the horse to pause for a moment. You smiled as you were doing something you had always wanted to. Loki clicked his tongue and you and him sped off in the direction of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the ride was pretty gentle compared to riding through the forest. Loki took you on a scenic route back to the palace because he 'didn't want to draw attention'. As you drew close to the palace Loki turned his horse to a different direction, towards the coast. It was around noon and the sweltering Asgardian sun was making you clammy and uncomfortable, you could see that the heat was also bothering the prince as he tugged at his green robe with agitation after dismounting the horse and landing with elegance onto the soft sand. Even with the heat the beach was beautiful. The sand was soft but not so much so that you sank; it was still cool from the high morning tide. The waves lapped gently at the beach, caressing it as if it was its loving partner. The wind blew gently through your clothes providing a small relief from the mid-day blaze. You turned your attentions back to Loki who had removed his cloak and boots. He looked so graceful even when perspiring he removed his tunic leaving him shirtless and you in awe; he had defined muscle on his arms even though they were skinnier than the rest of him. His abs weren't overly toned but you could see them quite clearly. In this moment you knew that he was stronger than he looked from the tales you had heard. You attempted to get down yourself but found you were too high up to dismount without help, when the prince saw your struggle he laughed.

"Here." He said holding his arms out to you "let me help you." A smile spread across his face as he helped you down. The book you had read was right! Prince Loki was gentleman when it came to women, or at least that's how he seemed at this particular moment. Maybe he was trying to win your heart so he could bed you. He held you loosely in his arms looking like an adorable puppy with his happy little face. He removed one hand and took it to your face sweeping the hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear. "We should get going." He said looking towards the sky "I'm already very late back from the patrol. I had to rescue a beautiful girl." He smirked. You climbed back on the horse, with Loki's help of course, and he shortly followed. You rode a little faster than you had done as apparently you were late. Who told princes if they were late? And Prince Loki at that, you assumed he didn't stick to timings, from what you had heard anyway. He had often been compared to a wild stallion; utterly beautiful and often a wonder to be around but could not be controlled and quite an unpredictable creature.

We arrived at the palace somewhat later, the ride there had taken longer than you had expected. Travelling around the city walls was the disappointing part of the journey, you really wanted to see the bustle of city life; people coming and going, people selling and buying, it was an experience you wanted right there and then. You had to go into the city a little, in order to arrive at the front gates, as the pair of you pulled up you got a good look at what an architectural wonder the palace really was. Lined with gold it would shine like a beacon during the day but look almost illusive at night, the top of the castle stretched up so high from where you were half convinced that it almost reached the lands of the gods, the gates were guarded with men in silver armour and the stone gates stood a respectable 12 feet high. With a nod from Loki the guard opened the gates and there before you sat a majestic courtyard; the shrubbery clean cut to perfection, the fountain in the centre was crystal clear and the mosaic pristine. Your jaw dropped in awe at the amazing view before you.

"Do you like it?" the prince whispered in your ear resting his head on your shoulder.

"I love it. It's just so, it's beautiful!" you said almost as faint as Loki's whisper. Loki dismounted first before helping you then sent the horse to the stables. He placed his arm in a gentleman like position; you placed your hand around it assuming that he wanted you to arrive with him.


	5. Chapter 5

As the pair of you strolled towards the door you could hear bolts and locks being undone from the inside. The doors were a pale flesh colour decorated with gold patterning and a silver rim however you were still taking in the beauty of the courtyard.

The doors parted and there stood a man; he was strong in appearance, large defined muscles, long blond hair combed in a more simple style than Loki's, his hair had clearly been brushed and that was it, the man was dressed in red and silver attire and had a very proud stature, he stood a couple inches taller than Loki and only looked half pleased to see him.

"Welcome back brother!" the man said patting Loki on the shoulder standing side by side, both of their eyes focused on you. You recognised that this must be Thor and so you greeted him with a courtesy out of respect you wanted to make a good impression after all, you would be living in his home. He turned to Loki with a stern look. "Another one Loki? You've only just released your human toy back to Midgard!" Loki wasn't quite sure of what to say, you knew what Thor was saying, what Loki had been doing with this girl, it didn't so much upset you it merely frustrated you that he would just dump a girl back into her realm in such cold blood then just pluck a new one for himself the very next day. You were disappointed in Loki and he could see that, they both could. Loki gently grabbed your arm and pulled the two of you from the situation.

"Is it true?" you asked curiously as you and Loki walked at a furious pace through the passageways of the castle, so fast that you hadn't the time to take any of the wonderful artwork in and enjoy your surroundings. Loki stopped abruptly and turned to face you. It was clear that his brother had upset him. He put his hands on your shoulders and stroked gently down your arms. He couldn't face you, it was apparent that he was ashamed.

"yes." He said with sadness in his voice. "yes I have recently had a midgardian for a while. However, I must let you know it is not as short of a period of time my brother would have you believe." He didn't look up not once. You cupped his chin and made him face you showing assurance and comfort in your expression as not to hurt him further.

"How long ago?" you queried giving him a chance to redeem himself.

"5 months." He said with a tear building in his eye which was strange, you didn't understand why he was so upset it's not like you were his wife you had only known him for less than a day.

"Loki." You smiled letting out a small giggle. You looked him directly in the eye. "That's a very long time to me." You gave him a sympathetic hug "c'mon." you laughed "why don't you show me my room? Eh?" you looked at Loki as he chuckled to himself.

"alright." He said and began to lead the way.


	6. Chapter 6

As you reached the 3rd floor to the top Loki told you to close your eyes, you wanted to peek but you didn't want to spoil the surprise so you obeyed. He led you around some corners and through some doors from what you were able to tell before you came to a stop.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in your ear. As you did so your jaw dropped at what lay before you; the room had a golden and green mosaic floor with Loki's emblem patterned upon it in black, the walls were a pale gold with green embellishment on the lower parts in floral patterns, the ceiling was a crystal white with silver sparkles scattered across it, directly in front of you was a majestic balcony tiled in black and gold the doors were made of glass and the curtains that were draped in front were a beautiful emerald green, a fireplace stood to the right hand side of the bedroom accompanied by a sofa and a bookcase bursting with novels of all sizes and genres, and to the far left an ebony 4 posted bed stood proud with gold sheets and emerald curtains hung at the sides. Just beyond the bed was the bathroom that you assumed was as equally majestic.

"Wow!" you gasped. You looked round at Loki who stood in the doorway with a massive smile stretched across his face and his arms folded, his eyes fixed on you. "Is this room yours?" you questioned suspiciously.

"One of them." Loki replied with a nod. You walked slowly over to the bed. You ran your hand across the sheets, you had never seen linen of this quality before to you it has just been a myth that this stuff existed.

"How many rooms DO you have Loki?" you asked looking at the glittering ceiling.

"I have a whole floor." He said proudly "Thor has the one above me and my parents the one above that".

"And how many of them have girls in?" you joked.

"One." He answered. You were quite taken back by his reply. "It's this one." He added, this left you very confused.

"Wha…" you began. Before you could continue Loki's lips crashed onto yours. Shocked you gently pushed him from you.

"This room has the girl in." he repeated "and the girl is you". You glanced at the floor then back at him. "What's wrong" he asked with concern as he ran his hand across your cheek.

"Loki. I like you I really do I just, I just think we should get to know each other before we go any further." You said in the softest tone you could. You did like him and didn't want to hurt him but you weren't ready. You prepared yourself for the fury and wrath that surely would follow. You closed your eyes in anticipation.

"Ok." His deep voice uttered leaving you a little shocked. "I understand." He continued "you have had an ordeal as I said back in the forest, and you are right, we should wait till we have spent more time together. I'm sorry I did not mean to upset you".

"Loki, I'm not upset by what you did, rather flattered actually. But like I said, I would feel more comfortable getting to know you before becoming romantically involved." You re-assured him. He smiled at you and placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Come." He said as he sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him "Tell me (YN) do you read?" he pointed at the book shelf.

"A little." You replied "I used to read something every month when salesmen came through my village. I didn't have the money to buy a book so one of them, Dorano gave me one from the ones they couldn't sell. I'm able to read as well as write and I am able to do some very basic mathematics thanks to the books he gave me".

"Very good." He smiled "care to join me".

"ok." You replied.


	7. Chapter 7

(AN): hiya sorry haven't updated been very busy with work recently hope you enjoy :)

The two of you sat engrossed in books for what felt like days, but in a good way. The whole time Loki had his arm around your shoulder. You felt connected to someone for the very first time and you knew that no harm could come to you here.  
Finishing his book the prince looked over at you, you were a couple of pages from the end. He closed his book gently as not to disturb you, but all he could do from that moment was look at you with adoration.  
When you had also come to the end of your book you set it down beside Loki's and took his hand in yours whilst smiling at his puppy dog face.  
"Loki." You whispered. The prince took his free hand to your face and began stroking your cheek.  
"What is it?" he beamed.  
"I have heard so many rumours about you." A tear ran down your face "I'm afraid that if i attach myself to you that… that" you were finding it hard to actually force the words from your lips.  
"You're afraid of what gorgeous?" Loki asked, he was almost upset at your sadness.  
"That I'll get hurt. Like that Midgard girl." You said in a flood of tears.  
"Oh sweet heart." He began holding you to his chest rocking you back and forth gently in his arms. "I could never hurt you! I love you!" you felt his tear drops on your shoulder. You looked up at the crying man whom held you in his arms.  
"In that case." You sat up pulling out of his embrace slightly, "I guess we could try and make a relationship." Your lips collided and it was beautiful. He knew just how the perfect kiss went; his lips moved slow and intimately caressing your body with his delicate fingers, his teeth nibbled on your lower lip gently causing you to moan into the kiss and as you did so he slipped his tongue into your mouth where your tongues fought for dominance and you let him win obviously. He pulled out from the kiss momentarily.  
"Not yet my love." He whispered softly "but I would love to have you join me downstairs for dinner, is that something you would like?" He looked at you with puppy eyes that could melt a frost giant.  
"Loki, it would be my honour." You replied smiling from ear to ear.  
"No the honour is all mine (YN). I wish for my family, other than Thor that is, to meet you." He ran his fingers through your wavy locks.  
"Why was he so… malicious, when he saw me?" you asked with a sad expression on your face.  
"Thor has always been jealous of me and my ability to have various lovers. Worry not though beautiful, those days are behind me. Even so my brother is jealous of me having an enchanting woman at my side." He explained "Thor reckons I should marry some princess and become king in some far off land. I couldn't bear to leave Asgard not now not ever." He planted a kiss on your head before explaining he must ready himself for dinner and said that you should too.  
You took a moment to look at your day. You wondered what your mother and sister were doing at what they thought happened in the forest to him, to you. You shook the thought as a tear rolled down your cheek, you wiped it from your face and walked over to the large wardrobe by the door. as you opened it you saw a variety of dresses the majority of them green, there were many types; strapless, sleeved, short, long revealing and modest. you picked out a black long sleeved dress which had a green rim and a green ribbon at the wiast. the dress showed no cleevage but was low cut compared to most of your dresses back home. the back reached your ankles whereas the front barely reached your knees. in the bottom of the wardrobe was an array of shoes, you had never seen so many! you chose a pair of flat green shoes that matched the ribbon on the dress, walking towards the mirror you swept your hair behind you and checked your image.  
"By the gods!" you thought to yourself "That cant be me! I'm... I'm beautiful." you stared at your reflection for several minutes before there was a knock at your door. you ran over exitedly knowing exactly who it was. you opened the door with a large smile which was met by Loki's deep chuckle when he saw your face.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Absolutely." you beamed.


	8. Chapter 8

the two of you headed to the dining hall arm in arm. you weren't overjoyed about seeing Thor again he was too pretentious for your liking. as you headed down the final flight of stairs Loki stopped and turned to face you. he smiled a sweet comforting smile but you could see that he was worried.  
"Now, (YN)." he said "My brother as you know is not the most sensitive of souls, he says without thinking especially after a few pints of mead." he stroked his hand across your cheek "My father is most inquisitive and will most likely ask you many personal questions, if they get to personal i do so promise to intervene." he paused before looking to the ground as his smile became more genuine. "My mother, on the other hand. Is a kind and gentle soul she will understand you better than anyone as she once lived in a poorer area of the city until she was saved from slave gangs by my father. one thing you must know is that all of them want me married off to a princess in some off shore kingdom so i may live in content there, but i couldn't bear to leave not Asgard and not a chance with you." he beamed. he placed a gentle kiss upon your forehead before continuing to lead you down the stairs and down to where you would be eating. you stood outside a fairly large door at the end of a long corridor. Loki looked at you giving both you and him the re-assurance you both needed.  
"Don't worry Loki, I'll be fine." you whispered in his ear. this gave him a small smile which he wore as you both entered the dining hall. The walls were adorned with large portraits of beautiful women and men on horseback, pictures of magnificent landscapes and maps from travels that his family had once ventured. There was a large space between the door and the table which was on the other side of the room. unlike what you had anticipated the table was relatively small and intimate there was enough room for 6 to sit but only 5 places were laid two on either side and one at the head of the table. at the head sat Odin and on the far side sat Frigga and Thor. as you walked towards the table all were staring at you and all with very different expressions. Thor, looked at you with absolute scorn. Odin, looked at you with curiosity and judgement. Frigga however, gave you a warm and welcoming smile.  
You and Loki took your seats, Loki sat next to Odin leaving you opposite Thor who sighed in exasperation.  
"Loki, must you really drag your whore to a family dinner?" Thor said rolling his eyes at his brother.  
"HOW DARE YOU..." Loki began rising from his seat in anger.  
"LOKI!" his mother snapped "be seated, please." she said calmly. Loki did as he was told but fury still burned in his eyes. "Thor. I am shocked at you! one, for using vulgar language at the dinner table and most importantly for insulting you brother's guest!" Frigga turned to you while her eldest son sulked at what she had said. "I do apologize." she smiled "I am afraid my son has already had his fair share of drink before you arrived" her smile was so comforting it must be from her that Loki inherited his.  
"No its fine." you replied calmly "i have experienced worse when men are drunk." you said thinking of the life you were leaving.  
"Well i promise" Frigga began "that no harm shall come to you here." she reached her arm across the table to hold your hand for a moment out of sympathy. the room went silent for a moment.  
"Well Thor has had his share of women has he not mother?" Loki said in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"Oh why yes!" his mother smiled "Do you remember Lady Kiffer Thor?" she laughed.  
"No mother." Thor denied taking a large sip from yet another pint of mead.  
"Oh I do." the youngest prince chuckled. He turned to you "Thor here, brought to the palace a woman named Lady Kiffer, cant remember where she was from. lovely girl, the matter was Thor was quite enamored on this girl..."  
"No Loki." Thor interrupted "I was not. I, just happened to think she was rather beautiful."  
"Brother, the girl had a face like a horse." Loki resumed "Anyway, the matter was, she thought that Thor swung the other way. Gods know how with all his over masculinity and over the top muscles. however, she thought he was on the other side of the spectrum and the thing was..." at this point everyone except Odin who just smiled at the matter began to chuckle. "It so happened that she was Gay herself!" at that moment you, and everyone else began to laugh uncontrollably even the king. when you had all finished with the hysterical laughter Loki resumed his story. "You see (YN), the only reason we found out is when Thor took her to his room. you can guess what for. and she ran out screaming! I swear (YN) i have never seen a more shocked look on my brothers face in my entire life!" even Thor began to chuckle.  
you all eventually calmed down and tucked in to a succulent roast that was better quality than anything you had ever experienced. there was a range of meats and vegetables the likes of which you had only dreamed of. When you had finished the main course Odin turned to face you.  
"So, (YN). where did you come from?" He asked.  
"Tillseneerie." you replied "its quite a way from here, almost a days ride."  
"Ah yes, I know that town. Frigga, isn't that on Loki's monthly patrol route?"  
"Why yes it is!" his wife replied turning her attentions to you.  
"That's how i found her father." Loki smiled "I came across her in the wood by her village."  
"Oh really?" his father inquired "What were you doing in the forest so late (YN)?" he continued. you opened your mouth to speak but then realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to tell them so you hung your head. "It's ok. I'm not going to arrest you!" Odin laughed.  
"Father, I am afraid that is a very personal and rather traumatic subject for her. i think it would be best if we did not discuss it." Loki said protectively. Odin nodded appreciatively, as did Frigga.  
"Why?" joked Thor "Someone try and shagg you?" he laughed. it was very clear at this point that Thor was so drunk that he probably couldn't stand if he tried. All eyes except your turned to him in disgust, Yours remained focused on the floor as a tear dropped from one of them. after a moment of silence the pain became too much to bear.  
"Excuse me." you said fighting back the tears as you ran from the room.  
"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE BROTHER!" Loki yelled in anger.  
"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BRING WHORES HOME!" Thor argued back.  
"Boys!" Frigga shouted.  
"ENOUGH!" bellowed Odin "Now." he said calmly "Loki, go after her. make sure that she is alright. As for you Thor, you behavior is outrageous and for that you shall be without mead for 2 weeks."  
As soon as Odin had finished his sentence Loki hastily ran from the room to find you. when he caught up to you on the stairs you were sobbing manically.  
"Hey." Loki said sympathetically pulling you close with his arms wrapped around you "It's ok, I am so SO sorry." he apologized in tears of his own. he held you as you cried. "Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked. you nodded and followed him to his chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

**an: to let you know even with the smut in this chapter, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY so pleaseee keep reading thx love yous xxxx**

When you reached his bedroom it was twice as beautiful as yours but more or less the same layout only there was more green. The bed sheets were embroidered with Loki's symbol. The bed itself was sizably bigger than the one he had given you. The bookshelf that stood next to the bed was at the minimum 3 times as big as yours and, had a much wider variety.  
Before you were able to face Loki, he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist making you smile and blush. His embrace felt magical it was tight but it was SO comfortable, he held you in all the right places. Every minute he'd move his hands even if only slightly just so he couldn't cause you pain or discomfort. just when you were getting comfortable, he spun you round without letting you leave his loving hug.  
"(YN) you are so beautiful." he whispered as he removed a hand to run it through your wavy hair.  
"No Loki." you protested "I am not beautiful, and certainly not in comparison to you." a smile spread across your face. Loki was quite stunned at your remark.  
"(YN). I promise you i am no more than average as a man. My brother has the looks in this family, he has the muscles that stand side by side with his strength." Loki stated sadly as he hung his head.  
"Loki." you said as comfortingly as was physically possible "You SAY you are less than Thor, when in fact you are so much more! Emotionally and in looks." you looked him directly in the eye. "Thor is an arrogant drunk ridden with jealousy, whereas you are kind, considerate and ever so gentle. It is clear he has little respect for women especially those below him, but you, you treat women with love and dignity no matter their social and financial class." you wiped a tear that had fallen from his shimmering emerald eyes. "Looks wise, Thor's muscles are WAY too over the top especially for me, his hair is a mess and I bet he does have something very small under all that armor he hides behind. You on the other hand, are strong but you don't brag about it. your eyes are enchanting and you are blessed with perfectly sculpted hair in the most purest black. You are overwhelmingly attractive Loki, and I bet under YOUR armor your hiding something very big." you giggled. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. He leaned in close, right up against you ear.  
"Well, I guess I better show you" there was a silent pause. "I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with." he reassured "I only want to show you how Horny you have made me which i have had to conceal... till now!" He grasped you tightly with both hands and kissed you passionately. the kiss was oozing with lust and it made you soooo aroused you wanted him right then but you promised you wouldn't put out fully JUST yet. Suddenly he grabbed hold of your thighs and wrapped your legs around him as he walked over to the bed which he shoved you onto. at this point you were dripping wet and NEEDED some form of pleasure, if you hadn't a brain you would have been BEGGING for him to fuck you. he tossed his shirt onto the floor with such frustration. he was almost too eager to release what lay in his trousers. you could see that he was VERY aroused to put it mildly you could clearly see he was very big and when he undid his trousers that only confirmed it. Almost animalistically Loki clambered on top of you, you bit your lip at which he chuckled. he began to grind himself against you as he grunted, you let out a large moan signaling you wanted more. He kissed you again furiously and desperately. "Fuck (YN)." he moaned. he trailed kisses down your neck where he stopped and bit down hard. it was a great shock but shit it felt good. after leaving a rather obvious bruise on your soft skin he continued kissing your body, undressing you as he went. when he reached your boobs he kneaded them gently forcing you to moan his name softly. "Save that for later." he whispered. he motor boated your breasts gently before diverting his attentions to each individual nipple. in turn he sucked on them gently making them hard and red before licking them angrily. you were barely holding yourself together at this point. he was driving you insane.  
"Loki." you begged "Eat me, eat me please!"  
"As you wish." he replied. Loki then continued trailing small kisses till he met your underwear. He glanced up at you, his eyes had already glazed over with lust. He took your panties between his teeth and slowly removed them, you wanted him to rip them from you like the animal you had heard him to be. there was a painful pause as you waited in anticipation for his tongue to explore your soaking wet pussy. suddenly his lips crashed onto your cunt. he began to make movements as if he was kissing you on the mouth. the pleasure was insane, you had never felt so alive in your entire life but you wanted more. just as that thought crossed your mind Loki's voice spoke in your head. "Oh is it more you want?" you heard him say.  
"Loki, PLEASE!" you cried out. he simply smirked at you before returning to his task. You felt his tongue flick back and forth across your clit, making you moan loudly and as you did so you could hear and feel him chuckle against you. Then out of the blue he penetrated you with his tongue giving you immense pleasure. you were almost at your climax by now. he retracted for a moment to take a look at what he had reduced you to. then, when neither of you could bear it any longer, he unleashed the full fury of his silver tongue onto you. he began to nibble at your folds. licked you clean only making you wetter as he did so. he forced his tongue in as far as he could while pumping two fingers in and out of you. "OH MY GOD! LOKI!" you yelled as you reached your tipping point. The pair of you rode out your orgasm and when you had finished Loki flopped down beside you.  
"mmmm (YN)" Loki whispered "you taste so good!"  
"That. Was. Amazing." you managed to say. Your voice was hoarse from the loud screams that probably could have been heard throughout the castle. "We should do that again sometime." you panted.  
"Definitely." Loki sighed in exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

When you awoke in the morning you noticed that Loki wasn't laying next to you, but in its place was a note.  
"My dearest (YN), as you can probably tell im not in bed next to you. My brother came prying by bursting in and wondering why i spent the entire night in my room as usually i pace around my floor before attempting to sleep. when he burst in i was already awake but i couldn't bear to wake you, you looked so beautiful lying on my chest like that. As you could imagine he was furious that I had slept with you in my personal room. He started to raise his voice in argument about sentiment toward girls lower than my standing. I was forced to tear myself away from you so he didn't wake my beautiful... you. I hope you will forgive me I hope to be back soon. Loki xx.  
Just as you placed the note back down beside you, an exhausted and angered Loki walked in through the door shortly followed by Thor. you covered yourself as best as possible.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!" Loki yelled.  
"Brother i cannot allow you to grow attached to this villager." Thor replied calmly. Loki was very frustrated at his very presence in the room, he clearly didn't want him near you. "Tell me what she is to you Loki! I want to know. I bet, you havent given her any status to you yet." Thor chuckled in doubt of his brothers affections.  
"LEAVE!" Loki ordered. Thor threw his arms in the air with exasperation before exiting the room leaving you alone. "Good morning gorgeous." Loki smiled "I'm so sorry you had to see that." he said clutching you tightly as he kissed your forehead.  
"Loki." you said as you pulled back slightly from his embrace.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Well." you began. Loki ran his hand across your face and through your hair. "what is my status to you?" you continued "I mean, what Ideally would you like me to be to you at this moment."  
"oh (YN)." he smiled "It is already an honour that you trust me so much as to let me take you in. But to let me love you is a dream come true." Loki said with tears building in his eyes.  
"Loki, that's not what i asked." you said wiping a tear from his cheek.  
"Ideally." he was barely able to speak "I would... it would mean everything to me if... if you were my girlfriend." by now the tears were steaming down his face like a waterfall. a feeling of shock shot through your heart, you had no idea he felt this way about you. "I have known you for a while." he confessed before you were able to speak. "A few months ago i started that route of my patrol when i stumble across your village and the first thing I saw was an enchanting young woman sitting alone with her nose in a book. her attire was not fitting for a girl of her beauty and i knew that one day i would need her. the only thing stopping me was i did not know what you thought of me and that you may run away frightened of me and then i would never have you! I was scared (YN). but now i have you, i never want to let you go." he was smiling ear to ear but his tears were still flowing.  
"Loki." you whispered "i had no idea you felt that way. i would love to be your girlfriend." you smiled. His face lit up and he jumped up and grabbed your waist, picking you up and swinging you round and round while you giggled hysterically.  
"OH (YN)! thank you! thank you! thank you! you are the most beautiful girl in the world and i am utterly dedicated to you gorgeous!" he blurted out at almost the speed of light. when he finally put you back on the ground he gave you a meaningful and passionate kiss. After he had pulled away he looked directly into your eyes and smiled.  
"But, Loki." you said pausing the happiness "what will you tell your family. how will you tell them about us?" you queried.  
"Don't worry about that." Loki replied as he planted a kiss on your forehead "lets get you dressed and we shall go down to breakfast." he smiled as he opened the second wardrobe, which he kept in his room for occasions such as these, and pulled out a lilac and golden dress for you to wear along with some black shoes and a golden necklace.


	11. Chapter 11

you changed in the bathroom at Loki's request. he wanted to be stunned when he saw you. when you left the bathroom his jaw dropped. he looked like his breath had been drawn from his lungs.  
"Well?" you asked "What do you think?" a smile spread across your face.  
"I...I cant tell you." Loki said "but i can show you." he smirked as he walked towards you. suddenly he pulled you into a tight embrace before kissing you passionately. you moaned into the kiss and he brought his hand to your breast. out of nowhere he removed his hand and let go of you. a cheeky smile took over his face, "Gotcha!" she chuckled heading towards the door. you laughed as you ran to catch him up, he gave you another sweet kiss and you both left for the dining hall.  
When you entered Thor looked like shit. it was clear he was hung over and pissed off. Frigga sat there with very little on her plate however she seemed content with what she had and Odin had eaten half of his meal before you reached the table.  
"How are we feeling brother?" Loki mocked. Thor grunted and continued eating.  
"So, (YN) how was your sleep?" his mother smiled.  
"Very well thank you." you replied. You looked at Loki as he looked back at you.  
"Mother, father, Thor." Loki beamed.  
"Yes dear, what is it?" Frigga inquired.  
"WE, have something to tell you." Loki continued "(YN) has agreed to be my girlfriend!" he stated proudly. the room went silent.  
"Loki, you need to think about this." his mother said as calmly as she could although it was apparent that his decision made her vexed. Thor just sat there in shock for a moment. He then burst out in rage.  
"LOKI! You cannot expect your family to accept this kind of indecency!" Thor began.  
"well brother its not indecency..." Loki argued.  
"As a matter of fact it is." Thor interrupted "Courting your whore?" he continued.  
"(YN) IS NOT A WHORE!" Loki stood up in anger.  
"Loki please..." you begged.  
"BOYS! please." Frigga insisted.  
"You cannot be with someone lower than your standing brother." Thor continued, ignoring Frigga.  
"Watch me." Loki snarled, also refusing to acknowledge his mother. the argument between the two brothers began to escalate further and further.  
"ENOUGH!" Odin finally interrupted almost shaking the table with his booming voice. "Thor, it is not YOUR place to tell your brother who he can and cannot be with." he continued "As for you Loki. i shall discuss this with you later." Odin said firmly. Loki took your hand and led you away, leaving before you were able to eat.  
"where are we going?" you asked in confusion.  
"we will eat in the town." Loki stated angrily. When you got to the stables you realized that Thor had followed you. "go away Thor." Loki said through gritted teeth as he picked you up and put you on his horse.  
"Loki, father may or may not allow it but i assure you when I rule, you will not be allowed to court a girl of her standing." Thor replied hoisted himself up onto his horse behind you as he grasped the reins.  
"Watch me. brother."Loki sneered back. He clicked his tongue and the two of you sped off out the gates leaving Thor standing furious and vengeful at the palace.


	12. Chapter 12

The two of you rode out into the city. The first section was reasonably well off nicely built houses with citizens wearing clean new and sometimes expensive looking clothes. Everything and everyone seemed to be in good order. Buying and selling in high end shops, girls and boys your age leaving learning facilities and libraries all laughing in thier social groups. Most of them seemed to notice you, the ones who did gasped and pointed at the pair of you as you passed. Loki payed no attention despite it bothering you slightly. in the distance you could see the hills where you had come from. You were glad that you were here, safe within the city walls and safer with Loki. It struck you JUST how much things had changed over the course of the week. everything in your life was changing for the better, it felt as if you were blessed by the gods themselves. 'Why me' you thought to yourself. You had no clue to the answer of course, you tried and tried to come up with some plausible explanation as to how and why, Loki had chosen you out of all the beautiful girls to invite into his home and make his girlfriend.  
You continued to ride deeper and deeper into the city until you came to a slightly less well off sector. It wasn't poor but probably not where a prince would be seen very often. The streets were a little muddy and worn from where many horses and carts had traveled. The buildings were of a relatively simple build and all were in close proximity to each other, some were even attached to one another. You passed a small market and a few independent shops, the horse stopped at the third tavern you had passed.  
"Loki, where are we?" you asked.  
"A place i go to relax." Loki smiled as he dismounted. He helped you down gently before leading the horse behind the building and having tied the reins to a metal post in a pen attached to the rear of the tavern. He held you in his arms for a brief moment as he kissed you. "(YN) you are amazing, and i don't care what my family thinks. you are my girlfriend and that is all that matters, I promise I will never let them take you away from me." Loki smiled. you took his hand and he led you into the tavern.  
the place had strategically positioned windows and lights so that during the day the bottom floor was evenly lit and had a kind and open feeling about the place. You imagined that at night the room would be dimly lit annd would have a warm and welcoming atmosphere.  
"Loki!" the bar tender shouted with a smile on his face. "How good to see you m'lord!" he said placing his hand on Loki's shoulder.  
"Its good to see you too Barro." Loki replied.  
"What can i do for yous then?" Barro asked.  
"A king size bed for the night please Barro." Loki smiled.  
"Of course." Barro nodded.  
"And a hearty breakfast for myself and my girlfriend if i may add." Loki requested.  
"Absolutely m'lord. I'll cook it myself." Barro smiled before walking into the kitchen at some speed.  
Loki sat you down on a sofa in the corner with a considerably sized coffee table in front of it. He turned to face you.  
"Come here." he whispered softly. You did as you were told. Loki snaked his arms around you and pulled you close to him. he began to kiss you softly while he ran his fingers through your hair. You felt amazing, nothing else in this moment mattered because you were with Loki, the prince of Asgard, your boyfriend. his kiss was gentle yet it was strong. his hands were so delicate but you knew they held such power. Loki was a mystery, a beautiful mystery. As he released you, you noticed that Barro was bringing your breakfast. it was nothing like palace food but still looked amazingly delicious. Loki thanked him and he returned to being behind the bar. the pair of you tucked in to your delicious meals.  
"Loki." you smiled looking up at him "why do you come here?" you asked curiously.  
"well..." Loki began "I don't particularly like my family save for my mother but even she can get on my nerves every once and a while. so, when I'm frustrated because of circumstance i either go here or to the hills." he explained.  
"Ok, but why HERE?" you queried.  
"Thor is known to frequent the other two taverns because they are lively and full of life. brawling, drinking and reveling. i like peaceful places such as this which take quiet travelers that do not wish to be disturbed and have no intention of disturbing others. I have been visiting this place for years, I have come to think of Barro as my friend." he said as he watched you continue to eat.  
After the two of you had finished you decided you'd spend the day at the library you had passed on the way down before returning for nightfall. You could tell this wasn't the place to be alone in at night. Barro waved you off and away you went. People stared and pointed at you all the way there, however you couldn't have cared less this was a day out with Loki, your first real date.


	13. Chapter 13

You arrived at the library in good time. the building was three stories high and had a roof top reading room completely encased in glass. As you passed through the doors a welcoming smell of mahogany and leather washed over you. The place was quiet but not dead silent. boys and girls of your age some a little older were reading text books on various different topics and were simultaneously referencing them with other books they were reading, if only you had that degree of education. there were what seemed to be an infinite number of rows all on topics,coded and assorted. Loki looked at you and smiled as he saw the look on your face.  
"Where do you want to start?" Loki asked taking your hand in his.  
"i wanna go on an adventure." you smiled looking into his glistening emerald eyes.  
"Well then." he beamed "Lets go!" he looked deep into your eyes, gave you a small kiss on the cheek and then ran off ahead. you ran after him laughing as you went. occasionally he would look round to check you were still there, he was going at a pace that you could keep up so you didn't get left behind. the two of you were giggling like idiots as you darted around the library. eventually you came across the adventure and fantasy section. Loki stopped abruptly causing you to run straight into him and his warm embrace. "Here we are gorgeous." He chuckled.  
"Wow!" you gasped "Its huge!" you said looking around you.  
"Lets find ourselves some books." Loki smiled. You looked around a bit until you found a book that looked good, Loki also found himself one of his favorites. He took you to a quiet corner where you both sat on the sofa and snuggled up with your books.  
Loki finished a few minutes before you did but he just held you in his arms watching you read. Once you had finished you returned the books and Loki walked you over to the librarians desk.  
"Hello." he said putting quite a few gold coins on the table "We would like to use the sound proof reading room please." Loki smiled.  
"Right this way my lord." the librarian nodded. she led the two of you through some sections of books followed by a long corridor, at the end of which stood a door. "here we are." the librarian smiled.  
"Thank you." Loki replied. you entered the room and were rather shocked at what you saw: the walls were blood red lined with mahogany skirting boards, the floor was a black marble that was polished spotless, the room was dimly lit by a few lamps attached to the wall. But then, you drew you're attention to a padded table which had a post at each corner with ropes attached. suddenly you were in Loki's arms facing him. his eyes had glazed over and were fixed upon your breasts, and the dress you were wearing showed some cleavage. "I want you (YN). I NEED you." he said in a seductive tone. "I don't know how much longer I can go without giving you pleasure via my large cock." he continued erotically. you couldn't hold back anymore you needed him inside you. you craved him. he pushed his crotch up against you as you felt him grow in his trousers.  
"Loki I know I've been holding back, but i cant take it anymore. Take me please!" you blurted pulling at his shirt. before you knew it you were hoisted up and had your legs wrapped around him. he buried his head between your breasts nibbling gently at each one making you want more. "Loki..." you moaned. he carried you over to the table and pinned you down upon it. he the fastened your writs and ankles to each of the posts.  
"How do you want it?" he whispered "you can have it slow." he smirked as he put two fingers into your wet pussy and moved them around haltingly. "Or..." he continued "you can have me rough and fast." he grunted shoving another two fingers in as forcefully as he could making you gasp.  
"S-slow." you managed to say.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"F-for the mo-moment." you stuttered.  
"Mmmmm that's my girl." he replied in a sensual voice. to tell the truth you were a little scared as you never enjoyed sex or even the thought of it as it brought back memories, but this time it was different. Loki clambered over you and smirked. You nodded at him to signalize that you were ready. he undid his fly and released his huge pulsing length. you bit your lip to prevent a moan from escaping. then he swiftly slid his large cock into you.  
"Oh my GOD!" you yelled in pleasure. He definitely felt as large if not larger than he looked. Loki continued to gently make love to you.  
"I can be benevolent (YN)... when I want to be that is" Loki smirked. he pushed himself in as far as he could. you threw your head back. Loki was good, almost too good. you looked up into his eyes and saw many emotions within them; the most obvious being lust and pleasure, but love and adoration were there too. you felt wanted, desired and adored. Loki's thrust began to get faster and harder.  
"Loki..." you moaned in ecstasy.  
"Fuck (YN). You're so tight." Loki grunted in response.  
"I-I'm so cl-close" you panted. Loki chuckled.  
"Me too, you sexy little play thing" he smirked. You moaned loudly at which Loki responded with a grunt. your orgasms came and the pair of you rode out the waves of pleasure that washed over you.  
"I love you" you said in a slightly exhausted voice.  
"I love you too (YN)" Loki panted. He removed himself from you and undid your bonds. you put on your underwear and fixed your smiled at each other before having a quick laugh about the whole library hearing it.  
As you left the library, you noticed that time had passed you by rather quickly and it was coming up to evening. Loki figured it would be best to go back to Barro's as any later would be too dangerous to do so. the pair of you got on the horse and off you sped.


	14. Chapter 14

**(AN) hiya srry for the upload being so long im in the canaries and ill update when i can, love you all and thanks for reading xxxxxxx**

Upon arrival after tieing up the horse at the back Loki scooped you up effortlessly. He smiled at you with warmth and kindness and stared into you with his emerald green puppy eyes. You felt a tear run down your cheek as the sensation of happiness came over you.  
"Hey now." he cooed "Don't cry gorgeous, you're too precious for that." Loki placed a kiss on your forehead and held you close to his chest. "(YN) look at me." as you did so you saw that he also was on the verge of tears himself. "I want to thank you for today..." he began "never have i spent my time better than with you (YN) and never have i spent any quality time with a woman that i have truly valued. I adore being in your company. If I were to be utterly honest with you, I don't know how to say this without sounding completely desperate. I need you (YN) you are amazing and I love you more than anything, and i will ALWAYS be here for you my darling." tears streaming down his face as he spoke those words you never thought you would hear a man say to you.  
"Loki." you said, your voice barely audible in an attempt to hold back the tears. "You saved me, I can never repay you for that. Then after that you took me in when surely I would have the death sentence upon me for my father's death and gave me luxury and comfort I though only existed in dreams. With regards to you being in love with me, I never thought I'd be respected and loved by anyone, let alone the prince of Asgard! I believed and swore I would never love anyone but you have stolen my heart and I have no desire to have it back as I love you too Loki and I doubt that will change." the pair of you were in floods of tears as you lay in his arms.  
"Right." Loki said breaking the silence "We should probably head in before it gets too dark." he smiled. You followed him inside hand in hand. "Barro?" Loki called out.  
"Yes M'lord?" Barro answered poking his head out from inside the kitchen.  
"Two dinner specials please. oh, and some wegia leaf syrup for (YN)." Loki smiled.  
"Absolutely!" Barro replied "Oh and Loki, your a sly dog." he added. Loki laughed and Barro disappeared back into the kitchen.  
"Whats that syrup? and why did he call you a sly dog?" you asked curiously clinging to Loki's arm.  
"Well, to answer both your questions my love." Loki smirked "When we had sex you took in my seed so you must drink this syrup, if you do not wish to become pregnant with my child that is." he laughed.  
"Oh." you gasped "i think that would be best. You're family don't really approve of us in the first place, can you imagine their reactions if i was carrying a future prince or princess!" you giggled. The pair of you began laughing hysterically at the thought of it and how funny it would be. You spent 15 minutes mocking and interpreting Loki's family and their responses before your food arrived. You ate a gorgeous meal of fish and vegetables with a variety of complimenting spices. Over dinner you discussed the books you both had read in the library. You were beginning to feel completely at ease around him, hearing him talk on and on was magical and this kind of in depth conversation made you feel utterly happy and comforted. After having eaten Barro brought over a warm mug of a pale blue liquid which had little brown flakes scattered throughout it.  
"Sweetheart?" Loki asked placing his hand on your shoulder having noticed your hesitance to drink the syrup.  
"Yeah im fine its just... what does it taste like?" you looked up at his reassuring smile.  
"I have heard it is rather pleasant." he smiled.  
"Ok" you nodded. you took a sip of the stuff and to your surprise was quite enjoyable.  
"Be sure to drink it all (YN) it will work better if you drink every last drop." Loki instructed. You did as you were told and drank it all. "See." he smiled "Wasn't so bad." he said stroking down your cheekbone. you beamed under his touch and gave him a small kiss upon the lips.  
After another few drinks from the bar you decided it would be sensible to retire to your room. It had been a long day and frankly Loki had taken your breath away. You climbed two flights of stairs before you reached your room. Well, you climbed one and a half and Loki carried you the rest of the way. Having entered you were quite surprised, the room was a fair size with good quality furnishings but it was by no standards remarkable like the palace. The floors and walls were all made of oak paneling and the ceiling was painted white but also made from the same material as the walls and flooring. There was a small bathroom with a basic toilet shower and sink. There were no extravagant paintings or designs and no luxury silks on the bed like you expected as this was Loki's usual room. You half expected to see an array of books stored somewhere but the most you found was three worn ones on the shelf by the door. In the middle of the room stood a basic double bed but it was obvious that Loki had paid for a new mattress as that was of excellent quality.  
"I'd rather not the whole hotel hear me having sex so i bought this room a new mattress, you can imagine how fast rumors spread round these parts." Loki smiled as you ran your hand across the bedding.  
"Barro knows about 't he tell anyone?" you asked curiously. Loki laughed.  
"No. Barro and i have been Friends for many years now. He knows what he can make public and when he should keep his mouth shut on my affairs." he chuckled. You smiled in acknowledgment. "Come here." Loki smiled back. he took you in his arms and ran his fingers across your face and through your hair. "You are sooo beautiful and sexy (YN), you really have no idea how gorgeous you are to me." he said planting a kiss on your forehead as he held you close to his chest. You didn't say a word ,or rather, you couldn't. it was a perfect moment you didn't want to spoil.


	15. Chapter 15

You awoke to the sounds of horses and general street noises from outside. Listening for a while you heard muffled voices of men and women passing by along with the occasion laughter of a child. Sometimes there was a shout in anger from the busy street, probably to do with someone being in somebody else way making both parties late for work. the sounds made you smile, it was something you always dreamt that you'd wake up to; a city full of life even in the early hours of the morning.  
You attempted to rise from the bed you lay in but found yourself unable. Looking down at your waist where you felt the restraint that prevented you from getting up, you saw a loving arm wrapped around you. The city and all its life took you away from reality and in a brief moment you forgot how amazing things REALLY were. Loki was asleep clutching to you like an innocent child to its blanket. You began to well up knowing that YOU were the prince's girlfriend. Because you had started crying, Loki started to wake. He looked so adorable, causing you to cry more. Loki fully awoke as your crying became more intense.  
"Oh sweetheart, please no. Don't cry baby, tell me whats wrong." he pleaded in a low tired voice. Unable to speak, you threw yourself at him giving Loki the biggest hug you were able to give him as tears streamed across your cheeks. "Oh my beautiful girl, I love you too." he said softly reciprocating your embrace. "C'mon." he said prying himself from you gently "Hows about we get some breakfast eh? Then we can go back to the palace, does that sound good?" he smiled wiping your tears away, you nodded and the pair of you headed downstairs.  
Barro smiled when he saw you. "Don't worry." he said holding his hand above his head "I know EXACTLY what you'll have m'lord." he smiled. Loki nodded as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. the pair of you were barely dressed; you were in the under-layer of yesterdays dress which was almost see through and Loki was in his green under shirt and his leather trousers. Barro dived into the kitchen as the pair of you sat down and shortly afterwards he returned with two plates of a hearty breakfast one similar however not identical to the one you had enjoyed yesterday. After eating you rested you head on Loki's shoulder and smiled.  
"Lets go." you whispered as you snuggled into his neck. With that you both got fully dressed fixed your hair and set off through the early morning traffic towards the palace.  
Upon arrival an angry looking Thor stood in the doorway to the stables, trotting right past him Loki refused to even look at his brother.  
"And where, may i ask have you been brother?" Thor asked judgmentally.  
"It should matter not to you if i wish to take off." Loki replied in an eloquent but condescending manner.  
"Mother has been very worried Loki." Thor continued in an attempt to make his brother feel bad.  
"Mother is less concerned when i am away from here than when i am present in all truth." Loki began as he dismounted before helping you "She is far less worried about me in town than me being at home for fear that one day i may kill you brother, either that or i may drive you insane to the point you may kill me one of these days." he chuckled.  
"Why do I even ATTEMPT to get an actual answer from you Loki, i swear you have lost all manner of hope with regards to being able to hold any form of conversation of which you are not in control of." Thor said shaking his head.  
"On the contrary brother, I am fully capable of being the submissive in a conversation as you very well know from recent discussions with father, however with you it is the fact that I CHOOSE to avoid answering your boring questions so that you may not tattle to mother about my activities, thus I remain in control of the conversation." he answered.  
"One of these days Loki father will cut that silver tongue of yours out for being so sarcastic." Thor sighed "Hurry up they are awaiting you both in the throne room." he said leading the way.  
Loki held onto you tightly the entire way there as if you would be snatched from his arms should he relinquish his hold on you even for a second. You asked him what was wrong several times but each time you did so he became more and more distressed and tears were building in his eyes. he knew something, you were sure of it but he wasn't going to let you find out.  
As the guards opened the doors the fist thing you saw was the king sitting high and mighty on the throne with a sad Frigga stood at his side. Loki was now almost sobbing in despair. The very next thing you saw was the local police force from your village, your eyes widened and you began to panic.  
"It has taken us a good long while to find you (YN)." said the head officer. you looked to Loki who only looked into your eyes crying.  
"(YN), you are hereby charged with the murder of your father and are to be handed over to the local authorities of your village to receive your sentence." said Odin with pride and judgement.  
"No." said Loki who was speaking for the first time since having left the stables.  
"Loki." said Odin sternly.  
"I won't let them take her." Loki said standing his ground while attempting to hold it together.  
"My ruling is final." Odin stated.  
"No father, I'm putting my foot down she will not go with them." Loki insisted.  
"The girl has committed murder Loki the matter is out of my hands." Odin continued.  
"They'll kill her!" Loki yelled as a waterfall of tears ran down his face.  
"That, is not up to me. Her fate will be decided by the law enforcement in HER village where the crime was committed." Odin said showing no emotion.  
"I will not let them murder her!" Loki continued as he lost all control of his emotions and was no longer able to stay strong. He held you close to his chest using his arms as a protective shield around you.  
"Time to go." the officer said walking over to you "It will all be over tomorrow m'lord. I wish i could say the death will be painless but it wont." he smiled directing the conversation to the man that clung to you for dear life.  
"No. No. please." you pleaded as soldiers removed you from Loki's protection. "Loki, help me!" you begged crying hysterically. Loki was fighting off guards running towards you. He managed to grab hold of you which hurt a bit but you didnt care you needed him to save you again. At that moment Thor pulled his brother from you and the police who were trying to drag you away. "LOKI!" you screamed in desperation.  
"Mother make them stop!" Loki begged trying to wriggle free from Thors grasp. Frigga just looked away she couldn't bear to witness anymore yet didn't stop the officers. "Listen to me (YN) I PROMISE im going to get you out of this you hear! I'll save you!" Loki yelled in floods of tears. "I LOVE YOU!" he cried at the top of his voice.  
"I love you too!" you yelled back. Immediately after those words left your lips a large object hit you on the back of the headand you were knocked out instantly.  
"NO!" Loki screamed as they dragged you away limp and with no resistance.


	16. Chapter 16

You awoke in a pitch black room made from metal and concrete. as you attempted to sit up a searing pan shot through your legs and body, you felt dizzy and nauseated. at first you thought 'where am i', but then you remembered. Loki's desperate voice screaming filled your ears and all you could see was him struggling to free himself from Thor's grasp. the realization of you death entered your brain and you began to cry. the thought of death did not scare you in the slightest, you only were worried about Loki and how upset he must be. for a moment you sat there hoping, praying almost, that he would move on and be happy but this only brought you more pain as you knew, not only would Loki be without you but you'd be without him.  
suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light as the door to your now apparent cell opened.  
"It's time, prince's whore!" the guard smirked grabbing you writ and yanking you out of the cell, you tripped over your own feet as he did so. He and some of the other guards mocked you as you picked yourself up of the floor. A tear ran down your cheek knowing Loki would probably never see you again, it broke your heart that you were breaking his.  
You escorted out of the building as rats ran around your feet and every other step you took had you stand in something foul. The door of the local jail opened and you were met with a demanding and angry mob. as you made your way through the crowd to the gallows you were bombarded with comments. Everyone in the town it seemed hated the fact that the lead smuggler was dead. You had half hoped they would be rejoicing. people tried to grab and pull at you as you passed sometimes throwing punches and fruit at you. one man managed to get a hold of your dress and pull it half off you. the guards laughed as the mob screamed and yelled that you were the prince's whore.  
Meanwhile back at the palace...  
"Father, i will not stand by and let her die!" Loki yelled in floods of tears.  
"She killed a man." Odin said plainly with almost no emotions. Frigga stepped forward to comfort her son but was stopped by her husband.  
"Loki..." Frigga began "I know you had feelings for this girl but..."  
"HAD! HAD!" Loki interrupted "I love that girl with all my heart and you took her away! and it wasn't her who killed her father!" he sobbed.  
"THEN WHO DID?" Odin bellowed.  
"I DID!" Loki was becoming desperate and more frustrated as he spent each second longer with those people.  
"we know." Frigga said grimly.  
"What?" Loki said with pure anger filling his words.  
"It was her or you Loki, we could either have her killed or you banished." Frigga said in sorrow.  
"HOW COULD YOU! I WOULD HAVE GLADLY TAKEN BANISHMENT FOR HER!" Loki shouted, his anger causing the table to flip over.  
"Brother." Thor said in an attempt to calm his brother down.  
Loki couldn't stand a moment more. with tears in his eyes he stormed out of the great hall and darted for the stables. He swiftly mounted his horse and off he sped.


	17. Chapter 17

After picking yourself up you managed to make your way over to the gallows, another 700 meters of yelling and abuse toward you. You slowly climbed the stairs to where your life would end. You had half expected reality to catch up with you one day, deep down you hoped it wouldn't. You hoped that if you pretended it didnt happen your old life would go away. Well, fairy tales don't come true and happy endings aren't real are they? There are no such things as miracles and good things only happen to those with the money to buy it. So long as there is love there is always hatred to drag it down. There is no life without death and girls like you can't have knights in shining armor.  
You stood in front of the jeering crowd. staring into each and every soul with fear in your heart and pride on your face. If you were going to go down, you were going to make them remember you. the drums started and the executioner approached.  
"(YN) is charged with the murder of Charles (YLN) a valued member and provider of this town. (YN) you are to be hung by your neck until the life of you is withdrawn from your body. You will not be buried or cremated. Do you have any last words for the crowd?" the crier asked. You nodded. you looked around the crowd until you saw your sister and mother standing there. your eyes locked with your sisters.  
"I have no remorse." you announced "my father was a tyrant and a disgusting man. I am thankful for his death". The executioner pulled you back a few paces in line with the rope. You held your head high as a tear ran down your cheek. The rope was placed around your neck. You took one last look at the crowd when something caught your attention. You saw piercing emerald shimmering as they gazed upon you clocked in a green hooded cloak. You couldn't believe your luck! your tears flowed with a sudden rush of hope and you began to laugh. The crowd was both stunned and confused. The hangman paused for a moment before he pulled the lever. An arrow shot above your hair cutting the rope. you landed safely on the ground and were soon met by Loki who grabbed your hand.  
"Run!" he smirked. And so you did hand in hand, you both darted for his horse placed at the edge of the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

You clung to Loki as you rode the horse which was furiously galloping away at Loki's command. You could hear the villagers' angry shouts getting more and more distant as you rode on. you rode past your clearing and the hills. You rode through more woods further and further into the distance until you reached the docks that were so distant, even the glimmering palace could not be seen from here and you were sure it was highly unlikely that it could see you either. Loki swung hurriedly down from the horse and swiftly helped you down after wards and pointed you in the direction of a small boat telling you to go wait by it. You did as you were told. You watched him stride to the other end of the dock and talk to some men (probably the ones in charge) before handing them some money. You had guessed he was paying them off not to tell anyone he or for a matter of fact you were here. After returning to you he told you to get in and be quick about it, you obeyed.  
Loki adjusted the sails and you set off. You had sailed for what seemed like an age and could no longer see the land. Loki was fully concentrated on the horizon and had a stern look of determination on his face.  
"Loki?" you spoke rather nervously. He looked round at you and his face changed, it melted as if it was butter he gave you a warm smile and sat by your side taking your hands in his own. "Where are we going?" you asked.  
"Well," Loki began "I need somewhere special to take my beautiful princess." he explained. You were quite taken back by his words, he had never called you his princess before. He saw the shock in your face and chuckled. "You'll see where we are going very soon gorgeous." he beamed. As he rose to continue sailing you could see in the far distance an island of moderate size which you appeared to be sailing towards. Loki looked over at you, the wind blowing through his hair and his face catching the light perfectly accentuating his godly features. An adorable smirk spread across his lips. You smiled back as your hair glistened in the mid day sun.  
You sailed up to the island and into a small dock that was purpose built for a small boat such as Loki's. You assumed that Loki had put it together himself.  
"We have arrived my sweet." he announced. He tied up the boat and stepped out before helping you get out.  
"Wow!" you gasped. The island was sizable but the length of it could be walked in an hour or there about. the dock lead straight into a grassland which covered most of the island however you could see the beach a good 40 meters from where you stood. Seeing as you had no shoes and the last things they had touched were; concrete, mud and wood, the grass was a welcoming touch to the soles of your feet. The due had vanished but the thick green were still soft from the moisture that hadn't been long gone. A few pines stood in the field creating much needed shadows in the hot weather which were an art form in themselves. A small man made pool sat at the edge of the field to allow the sunlight to keep the water warm. A quarter of the field however was taken up by a mahogany cottage which looked warm and snug, a small retreat you began to wonder how on earth Loki came by all of this (mind you he is the prince of Asgard). The door frame was painted silver and the window ledges pitch black. The structure was a deep brown from no paint having tainted the wood, a white and black pebble path led up to the front door which had a red tinge to it in the light.  
Loki pulled a key from his pocket and escorted you to the entrance. The key turned in the lock making a satisfying clicking sound as it did so. The door swung open and it was clear that Loki had furnished it himself; greens, blacks revealed themselves boldly and hints of purple adorned the room delicately. A grand red brick fire place stood against the wall asserting its dominance, a four poster bed at the other end of the cottage stood proud accompanied by a small chest of draws at its side like a superhero's side kick. The kitchen and bathroom were in the back two rooms of the cottage but everything else was open plan. Loki clearly never had casual guests over for some tea and biscuits.  
Before you were able to continue appreciating your surroundings, you had been swept off of your feet and into Loki's arms like his new fresh faced bride. He swiftly carried you to the bed before placing you down gently as if you could break and shatter into tiny pieces.  
"Now my love," he began "there are somethings you should know." he said walking over to the fireplace "This island is mine, and you are the first person that I have brought here. Thor, admittedly has followed me once or twice, but this is where I go when I either have to escape from my wretched family or I just need some tranquility and a break from my responsibilities. People from your town will soon report to Odin of my actions and I think that this matter requires a few months alone to let things blow over, don't you agree?" Loki asked returning to you on the bed.  
"Absolutely!" you said as you grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to you slamming your lips onto his. You were sure that this was the best way to say thank you.


End file.
